


Growing Pains

by ElaOfAsgard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, soft!Hela is Best Hela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaOfAsgard/pseuds/ElaOfAsgard
Summary: A hypercut of some small moments of Hela and Reader having a baby together.
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote last year that was supposed to be a small prompt fill, but then ended up being about 4k words because I couldn't stop.
> 
> I'd also like to reassure that this is something completely different than what I mentioned in my other pregnancy fic. This is completely stand-alone, and I do still intend to do more chapters detailing different pregnancy milestones for that fic.
> 
> Having said that, please enjoy some Domestic Hela x Reader Goodness~

Out of the corner of your eye, you watched Hela pace back and forth beside you from your space on the healer’s table, trying to focus on her rather the dim lights of the soulforge over you as you waited for the healers to finish their assessment of you.

You caught Hela’s eye and smiled reassuringly as you heard one of the healers clear her throat a bit.

“You can sit up now, Lady Y/N.”

Before you could so much as move, Hela was at your side, taking your arm to help you straighten up as the healer waved the soulforge away and turned to look at you both properly.

“Congratulations, my princess. Lady Y/N is with child.”

You gave a breathless little laugh as you felt Hela squeeze your shoulder gently, and you nodded once, smiling warmly at the healer and her assistants.

You thanked them as Hela dismissed them, and turned to look at Hela once you were alone.

“…it worked,” you murmured, still a little in disbelief.

Hela nodded, looking almost as shocked as you did. “…I suppose the Midgardians are a little more advanced than we are, in some ways.”

You smiled, and pulled Hela closer so you could kiss her, cupping her face sweetly as you drew away. “…we’re having a baby.” The reality of it all began to sink in, and you couldn’t help the way your smile widened, especially when Hela started to beam, as well. “A _baby_ , Hela.”

“A little prince or princess… It’s been so _long_ since Asgard’s had a baby to look forward to. They’ll be so spoiled.” She kissed you again, unable to stop smiling even for that long. “As will you, too. You’ll want for nothing at all while you’re carrying our child. Your feet won’t even touch the ground.”

You laughed as Hela scooped you up to carry you back to your room, and took the moment to think back on the events that had lead you here.

Originally, when you and Hela had discussed having a child, adoption had seemed the only route to go, and both of you had been more than willing to visit the orphanage down in the square to meet a few children. It wasn’t until you mentioned it to Thor in passing that he told you about some of the advancements that had been made on Midgard, and had offered to take you both to see if it was something you were interested in.

A few weeks and doctor’s appointments later, and you had started the process of what they called In Vitro fertilization. The process had been a bit longer than you expected, and had taken more out of you than you thought it would, but knowing now that it had been successful, you were over the moon, and you couldn’t wait to spend the next nine months getting ready to welcome your and Hela’s new baby.

* * *

Days later, you were mildly second-guessing if it was worth it as you hung over a chamber pot, Hela holding your hair back gently as you emptied the contents of your stomach. You’d known that morning sickness was a part of pregnancy, but you hadn’t quite expected it to be _like this_. And you certainly hadn’t expected that it would happen almost every day.

Hela offered you a wet towel to clean yourself up as you sat back a bit, and rubbed your back soothingly as she settled next to you on the bathroom floor. “…feel better?”

You huffed out a tired laugh. “I’ll let you know when I’m certain I’m done.”

Hela laughed softly, and kissed your temple gently. “Just think of the endgame.”

You smiled a little, and rubbed your tummy gently. “You’d better be worth it, little one.”

Hela only laughed, and wrapped her arms around you.

* * *

Hela’s brothers took the news of your pregnancy wonderfully, and Thor immediately started planning a celebratory ball, much to your amusement and Hela’s distaste.

“He means well, Hela. And you said it yourself, it’s the first baby Asgard has had in centuries.”

“I know that, but I worry that it will be too much for you. And the baby.” Hela had made true on her promise to overly dote on you, and while she _did_ let you walk on your own, she was very wary of putting you into any situation that might cause you more stress.

“I tell you what, if at any point during the ball I feel tired or stressed out or even just need some air, I’ll tell you and we’ll retire for the night. Deal?” You reached for Hela’s hand, and brought it to rest on the barely-there baby bump that was just starting to show.

Hela relaxed immediately, and nodded, kissing you sweetly as she caressed your belly gently. “Deal.”

* * *

Late nights were to Hela as water was to fish, it seemed, more often than not, and while you’d never had a problem with it before, now that you were expecting and wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with your wife before you fell asleep, you had taken it upon yourself to be the one to find Hela and bring her to bed once you got ready for the night.

Most evenings found her alone in the study nearest to your bedroom, and tonight was no differently. But what did come as a surprise was that Hela was neither at her desk nor even in the armchair by the bookshelf where she often took refuge to read. Instead, you found her sitting at the window seat, knees to her chest and gaze distant as she looked out over the courtyard, lost so deeply in thought that you knew you’d have to approach her to get her attention.

Quietly, you tiptoed over to her, and carefully sat down across from her, reaching a hand over to touch her knee gently. That was enough to bring her back to herself, and you smiled softly, and murmured a soft little “hi” that was met with a weak little smile from Hela.

You considered her for a moment, and then nodded quietly. “…you’re thinking about your mother again, aren’t you?”

“…I can’t bear the thought of losing you the same way as she died.”

Hela didn’t talk about her birth mother very often. Most people assumed she was the first child of Odin and Frigga, but you and her brothers knew that this wasn’t the case, and that her mother had died during her labor with her, and you could understand how it was something that was weighing heavily on Hela’s mind currently.

With a soft smile, you tapped her knees, and she immediately shifted so that you could scoot over her to her and shift so that you were sitting with your back to her chest, cuddling up as she wrapped her arms around you.

“…I know you’re nervous. And you have every right to be. I’m a little nervous, too…” you hadn’t admitted as much to Hela yet, and Hela held you a little closer at the words. “But you have to understand, things are different now. I /know/ the healers have come a long way since you were born. And if you’re worried that much, we could always go to Midgard to have the baby. Maybe find a nice, quiet place to live for a few years, until the baby’s old enough to travel via Bifrost…”

Hela shook her head, and kissed your shoulder gently. “No. I don’t want to put more stress on you. And you’re right. I /know/ you’re right, Y/N, it’s just…”

“The possibility.”

You felt Hela nod, and you leaned back a little more against her, turning your head enough so that you could look at her. “…everything’s going to be okay, my love. I promise.”

Hela only kissed you softly in response, and you smiled gently before settling back against her, more than content to just sit in silence for a long while as Hela cradled your belly gently, caressing the curve with careful fingers.

You’d almost started to doze off when you felt the tiniest little nudge in your tummy, and at the same time, you felt Hela tense up a little, and you tilted your head back to look at her, finding her looking down at you with a curious expression.

“…you felt it, didn’t you?” You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face, and it only grew when Hela nodded eagerly, moving her hands to where you’d both felt the baby kick.

You didn’t have to wait very long before you felt another little kick, stronger than before, and you heard Hela laugh softly in sheer awe.

“That’s our baby…” she muttered breathlessly, and you smiled and nodded, placing your hands over Hela’s.

“Our baby… And she knows her mama already…”

“She?” Hela sounded more amused than anything else, and you only nodded in response.

“Yes. She.”

“…How do you know?”

You shrugged a bit as you settled more comfortably in her arms. “I just have a feeling.”

Hela hummed softly, and pressed a kiss to the side of your head. “…she.”

* * *

The closer you got to delivering, the harder you found it to get comfortable when it came time to turn in for the night. If it wasn’t your back, it was sore feet. And if it wasn’t your feet, it was the baby kicking you. You were tired, and frustrated, and you were just ready to _have_ the baby already.

As you turned over for what had to have been the fifteenth time in the last five minutes alone, Hela turned her head to look at you, brow furrowed. “…can’t get comfortable?”

You pouted and shook your head. “Mm-mm.”

“The little lady kicking you again?”

Again, you nodded, rubbing your belly. “She’s going to be a warrior just like her mama, I can already tell.”

Hela laughed softly, and leaned over to kiss you. “My _sincerest_ apologies…” She kissed you again, and placed her own hand over your belly. “…allow me to make it up to you with a midnight snack?”

If there was one thing Hela knew, it was how to make you happy, and midnight snacks had become fairly consistent once you had reached around six months of being pregnant, and Hela always went above and beyond to bring you whatever it was you wanted, even if it meant she had to go all the way down to the kitchens to fetch it.

“Tell me what you want and it’s yours.”

You smiled softly, and sat up a bit. “…I don’t know… Maybe we can go see what they?”

Hela nodded and stood up, immediately coming around to your side of the bed to help you up, a gesture you rolled your eyes at, even as you took her hands.

“I’m _pregnant_ , not incapable, Hela.”

“Too bad.”

You said nothing else, and allowed Hela to wrap an arm around you as you walked down to the kitchens in silence, and once you’d gotten there, you immediately made a beeline for the pantry to see if there was anything there worthy of snacking on.

“Darling, some of that cake from dinner is down here, would you like that?” Hela called from across the room, and you immediately poked your head back out of the pantry to look at her.

Hela only laughed. “I take that as a _definitive_ yes. Come on, I’ll cut you a piece.”

You waddled your way over to where Hela was standing, and stood beside her as she cut you a healthy serving of cake, and you beamed, so hungry that you considered using your hands to start eating right then and there, but Hela beat you to it, holding a fork out to you as she pushed the plate toward you.

“No sticky hands tonight, hm?”

You rolled your eyes, but were much too eager for cake to even think of a comeback, and instead started in on your snack, unable to stop the sigh of absolute content. Hela laughed, and watched you softly, brushing your hair out of your eyes as she regarded you.

“Good?”

You nodded, and pushed the plate back to her and offered her the fork, but she shook her head.

“All yours, darling.” She kissed your forehead and pushed the plate back over to you, and you opted out of arguing with her, and instead finished off the cake, humming contentedly as you watched Hela take the dishes over to the sink.

As soon as she turned back to you, you held out your arms for her like a child, and beamed when you laughed softly and went right back to you, wrapping you up in a hug and just cuddling you as you stood together in silence.

You weren’t entirely sure when it began, but at some point, you became aware that the both of you had started swaying softly, like a couple so in love that you hadn’t even noticed the orchestra had stopped playing long ago. You didn’t have the heart, or the want, to bring any attention to it in fear that Hela would stop, so you just laid your head on her shoulder, and let her continue to hold you in silence until, after a few long moments, Hela spoke softly.

“We won’t be able to have moments like this for a very long time soon, you know…”

“Best we get it out now then, hm?” You smiled against her shoulder before pressing a kiss there, tilting your head up to find Hela already looking down at you, with so much love in her eyes that you thought your heart might burst.

“…I love you. More than anything.”

You smiled softly, and leaned up a bit so that you could kiss her properly. “I love you, too. Always.”

* * *

It was late one evening when you awoke to the feel of something warm and wet on your legs, and you blinked yourself awake, feeling your cheeks heat with embarrassment as you nudged Hela gently.

“Hela…? I think I wet the bed.”

Hela sat up almost immediately, and turned to look at you with a pointed look, and you were just about to defend yourself when realization hit you, and Hela nodded along as you put two and two together.

“…my water broke.”

“Let’s get you to the birthing suite.”

You let Hela help you up and lead you to the birthing suite, musing at how the both of you were more calm than anything else at the moment, but you were almost certain that that would be short-lived.

Hela seemed wary to leave you on your own when she expressed a need to fetch the healers, and you smiled softly, and took her hands. “I’m fine. I don’t even feel anything yet. And you’ll be quick. I know you will.”

Hela looked at you for a long while, clearly unconvinced, but eventually nodded, and kissed the top of your head. “I’ll run. You’ll hardly even notice I’m gone.”

Hela’s return with the healers found you braced against the side of the bed, trying to breathe as your first contraction came over you, and you felt Hela wrap an arm around you and gently murmur encouragements to you, and you were so grateful that she was back that you started crying immediately.

This seemed to upset Hela further, and she pulled you into her arms as soon as she was certain you had finished the contraction. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry for leaving you… I’ll never leave you again…”

You shook your head, and leaned your forehead against her shoulder as she rocked you. “’m just happy to see you… And everything’s just sort of… hitting.”

Hela nodded sympathetically, and kept holding you, gently rocking you as the two of you stood together. “You want to lay down or not yet?”

You shook your head. “I read that pacing can help a bit. I might try that, while I can.”

Hela nodded, and took your hand and kissed it before withdrawing so that you could walk around freely, never letting her gaze waver from you as the healer began to ask you questions and prepare the bed with fresh sheets.

Things continued in much the same way for the majority of two hours, with you having to pause your pacing in order for Hela to talk you through your contractions as they slowly became more and more unbearable, and when one hit you so hard that you nearly doubled over entirely, Hela put her foot down, gently but certainly.

“In the bed. Come on, I’ve got you.”

You were in no place to argue, and so you let Hela lead you to the bed and get you comfortable as one of the healers came over to check on you and see how you were progressing.

Over the course of few hours, your contractions became more and more difficult to sit through, and you took what brief time you had between them to nap when you could, your hand never leaving Hela’s as she sat at your side. During contractions, she was the only thing that could keep you relatively calm as she whispered softly to you, letting you hold her hand as tightly as you needed as she breathed with you.

It wasn’t until the light of dawn had just started to enter through the window when the healers finally gave you permission to push the next time you had a contraction. You took this one final moment of calm to look at Hela, smiling tiredly as she smoothed your hair down, and brushed the back of her finger down your cheek.

“What’s the matter? Do you need something?” Hela moved to stand up, but you shook your head, and squeezed her hand, smile unwavering.

“I’m just enjoying the last moment I have you entirely to myself.”

Hela relaxed and smiled, as well, leaning forward to kiss your brow gently. “ _I’m_ the one who’s going to have to share _you_. But it’ll be worth it. I know it.”

“I do, too.” You wanted to say something else, but instead you felt the pain of another contraction, and you took a steadying breath as you turned back to look at the midwife as she instructed you to start pushing.

You spent the better part of an hour laboring, with Hela encouraging you and wiping your brow with damp rags, and the healers crowded at the foot of the bed, fresh towels at the ready.

Finally, after one particularly lengthy push and a long moment of silence, you heard the angry cries of a newborn baby filling the room, and you couldn’t help the complete and total relief that washed over you as you rested back against the pillows, already reaching in desperation to hold your baby as Hela kissed your temple and told you how proud she was of you.

You didn’t have to wait very long, as soon as the healers had given the baby a quick look over, they laid the squalling little thing on your chest, and you felt your heart swell and your eyes well up with tears as you looked at the tiny baby, _your_ baby, and you could feel Hela lean over to do the same.

“A healthy little girl, your Highness.”

Hela laughed softly, and kissed your head sweetly. “You were right. You were right, and she’s _perfect_.” Hela’s voice had a thickness you’d only heard a handful of times, and when you glanced up at her, you could see that she was struggling not to cry, and that only made you cry more, so completely overwhelmed with happiness and nerves and a million other emotions.

“Hello, little one… Hi… It’s mama… Hi, there…” You watched in awe as the baby girl stopped wailing and calmed, blinking her eyes open to look up at you. “Hello, my little love… Aren’t you the most perfect thing I’ve ever seen…”

The baby blinked in response, and you laughed softly, shifting to sit up a little better so that you could cradle her closer, trailing a careful fingertip along the tiny little features of her face. You glanced up at Hela as she settled on the bed next to you, and you curled into her side, holding the baby so the both of you could see her better.

“She has your eyes,” Hela murmured, and you couldn’t help the way your heart skipped a beat as you watched Hela look at the baby with such reverent, complete adoration. You didn’t think it was possible to be as in love with someone as you were with Hela in that moment.

“Do you want to hold her?”

Hela blinked at you, as though she’d been woken from a daydream. “….can I?”

You couldn’t help but to laugh softly. “Of course you can… You’re her mama, too.”

“….I’m her mama…”

With hands only slightly shaking, Hela gently took the baby from you and laid her against her chest, holding her more carefully than you’d ever seen her hold _anything_. “Hi, there… Hi, little one… Hi…”

When Hela looked up at you again with the sweetest little smile of sheer disbelief, like she couldn’t believe the tiny baby in her arms was real, it was with tears streaming down her face, and you _had_ to kiss her shoulder and her cheek and everywhere else you could reach, just loving on her gently as you settled into her embrace.

“She’s perfect… _Thank you_ , Y/N…”

You laughed softly, reaching to brush a few of her tears away gently. “Whatever are you thanking _me_ for?”

“For showing me love, and giving it to me, in your actions and… and in this tiny, perfect little baby girl… _Thank you_. I love you so much.” Hela gave a watery little sob, and your heart absolutely melted as you leaned up to kiss her cheek.

“I love you, too. Always.” You turned your attention back to the baby as she began to blink sleepily, tiny little mouth opening in a yawn. Everything felt so perfect and happy and warm, and you’d never felt anything like it before, as long as you’d been alive, and even as long as you’d been in love with Hela.

It felt like the beginning of the rest of your life.

And you couldn’t wait to share it with the two loves of your life.


End file.
